marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vincent Stewart (Earth-616)
Vin Stewart, Cornpone | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , formerly , Xavier Institute | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Warriors HQ, Formerly Xavier Institute | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Tattoos | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = High School | Origin = Depowered Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Arkansas, USA | Creators = Grant Morrison; Frank Quitely | First = New X-Men Vol 1 #126 | Death = New Warriors Vol 4 #16 | HistoryText = The young mutant called Redneck was a student of the Xavier Institute. He came from a large family in Arkansas, experienced first hand violence against mutants and became friends with fellow student Radian. Redneck was ready to fight Cassandra Nova as she made her second assault. Instead, Redneck became mentally controlled by Nova and was forced to fight the X-Men on her behalf. Redneck and the other students were freed soon after by the Stepford Cuckoos. Some time after, Redneck joined Quentin Quire, also known as Kid Omega, and his group. This small team of mutants was dubbed the Omega Gang. As the Omega Gang later attacked a small group of humans to avenge the mutant fashion designer Jumbo Carnation, Redneck used his powers to burn one of the humans. When Kid Omega and his gang started a riot at the Xavier Institute, Redneck was stopped by Cyclops, whose optic blasts broke his nose. As his punishment for his involvement in the riot, Redneck was sent to a prison run by humans. Redneck lost his mutant powers after the event called M-Day. Vincent was later offered membership in the newest incarnation of the New Warriors. After being given a flight suit and new technological weaponry based on the designs of the Beetle to replace his lost powers he adopted the code-name Skybolt, and began training with the team, which included his former Omega Gang teammates Radian, now called Phaser and Tattoo, now using the code-name Longstrike. However, on one of the team's first missions out to stop the Zodiac, Longstrike got too cocky when fighting Cancer, and was brutally killed in front of the rest of the team. Vin didn't seem too saddened by Christine's death, even criticizing her work ethic in front of her brother shortly after her death. Although callous and harsh, he showed a commitment to the New Warriors and their cause. However, he was later killed in action by an explosion. | Powers = None, Stewart is a depowered mutant. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Vincent didn't know how to swim . | Equipment = Using the weapons and flight pack derived from technology used by the Beetle, Skybolt could fly as well as deploy an array of both lethal and non-lethal projectiles from his wrist mounted gauntlets. Vincent also made use of the Turbo Suit . | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Kick user Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Thermokinesis Category:Depowered Mutants Technology Users Category:M-Day Depowered